


Cardboard Swords and Cat Puns

by Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brief Mentions of Past Neglect, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou/pseuds/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou
Summary: Logan and Virgil Eddington decide it’s time to expand their family from two to three. After months of planning, they finally jump in the car and drive down to their closest orphanage. They find two very interesting children there however that catch there attention more than the other children: a boy with a prince costume that has no true volume control and a boy with crude cloth cat ears on his head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! So, yeah, I know I got a story already that I haven’t updated in a bit but like, my brain was screaming at me to write and publish this so ;-; but hey, here it is!! I also have it posted to my tumblr (@ majestic-singing) so if you want to check it out there, or just a few of my other stuff (there isn’t much but go for it), then there it is! I have decided to continue this because I really like it myself, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Logan Eddington stole a quick glance to his left. In the passenger seat sat his husband, Virgil Eddington, who was anxiously twisting the wedding ring around his finger this way and that as he stared out the window. Flicking his gaze back on the road, Logan took one hand away from the steering wheel to lightly rest it down on Virgil’s thigh, palm up and hand relaxed. Virgil took it almost instantly.

“Anxious?” Logan questioned. 

“No.” Virgil replied, his voice quiet. Silence fell over the two for a few seconds. “Yeah.”

Logan gave a gentle squeeze to Virgil’s hand. “That’s what I thought. Do you want to talk about it?”

The man gave a dry chuckle. “What is there to talk about? It’s just the same things I’ve told you before.”

“Yes,” Logan said calmly, “but that doesn’t mean it won’t hurt to voice them out loud no matter how many times you have in the past.”

Silence fell over the pair again, the only sound breaking it being the blinker indicating when Logan had to turn. Virgil’s knee started to bounce unconsciously. “You know the usual. I’m gonna be a shitty dad to whatever child we adopt and their going to hate my guts. I’m not going to be able to give them the right amount of love and affection, I’ll just be a complete bore.”

“The children at the orphanage have either come from abusive families, families who did not want them, their family could not afford to take care of them, or their family members have died and this is where they have been sent. To be a shitty dad, as you had said, you would have to either be abusive or neglectful. Would you be either of those?”

“You didn’t include that I could be dead.”

“You are not dead.”

“I could be.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Falsehood. You are not dead, abusive, or neglectful. You will be a fine father. This is a new experience for you, as well as me.” He pulled Virgil’s hand up to his mouth and gave it a very light kiss. “We won’t be perfect father’s, and it won’t be easy, but we will get through it together.”

Virgil smiled bashfully. “You sappy fuck.”

“I would also like to point out,” Logan said as he dropped they’re intertwined hands back on his husband’s thigh with a smile, “you are still using profanity that is not acceptable. I have told you the words you must use are-“

“Limited to crap and heck, hell on occasion, I know Logan. I’m using whatever the fuck kind of language I want till I become family friendly.” Virgil smirked, feeling his anxiety loosening up ever so slightly. Especially after his nerd of a husband let out a chuckle.

“As long as you don’t do it impulsively after this, then I suppose there is no harm in doing so.”

“Fuck yeah.”

+++++++++++

“These look pawsistively perfect, Roman!!” Patton squealed happily to his twin, the cloth cat ears on top of his head slightly cricked from his consistent bounces. 

Roman chuckled softly, resting his hands softly on the other’s shoulder’s to hopefully cease a bit of the bounces. “Well, of course they are! They were made for you, brother!”

Patton giggled and quickly spun around, pulling Roman into a bone crushing hug. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the head of the orphanage, Ms. Baker, supplying Roman with cloth and a plain headband as well as helping him make the ears and everything, Patton probably might’ve just had some lame picture of a cat or something. Not like Patton would think it was lame, but it would be pretty lame.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Roro! I love them so much!” Patton’s grin was wide and bright. So bright it could probably rival the brightness of the sun.

Roman gave a few weak pats to Patton’s back. “Y-You’re welcome, Pat, b-but I can’t breath.”

“Oh, sorry!” Patton quickly let go, but his smile didn’t move at all. “Imma show Elliot my cool new ears! He’ll like to see them too!”

Roman straightened his prince costume and nodded his head quickly. “I will come with you! I must see his reaction as well!”

“Well, of course silly,” Patton giggled, “you made them for me.”

The bubbly boy grabbed a hold of his brother’s hand quickly and dragged him away from the mirror they were previously standing in front of. Patton led the way down the stairs and came to a stop in the room most of the kids all hung out. It was pretty much just one big playroom. 

Roman felt Patton let go of his hand and he was off, running to the other side of the room to a dark haired kid in the corner. Roman was about to follow his brother when he heard the front double doors open. He quickly spun around, looking to see three adults walking in. One was Ms. Baker, while the other two were complete strangers, both male.

One of the men was wearing a sweaterswirt a few sizes too big for him with purple patches sewn on it. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were ripped in several places and his shoulders were slightly hunched. The man was very tall and lanky. A faint purple fringe fell over his face a little, casting a shadow over his eyes. The shadow caused his eyes to look black, but at a closer inspection his eye color was a dark brown.

The man next to him was about the same height and was also pretty lanky, if not just a bit more built. He was wearing a black polo shirt and a blue tie with khaki pants. Thin framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, causing his piercing light blue eyes to seem slightly larger then they probably were. Dude reminded Roman a lot like a school teacher. While the first guy seemed to be anxious and nervous, this man seemed very serious and intimidating. Cool and put together. Roman found himself staring at him longer then he wanted to.

The school teacher’s gaze shot over to Roman, and he felt his whole body freeze up. For the first time ever, Roman Hart felt exceptionally silly in his princely garments. Quickly, the boy spun around, and sprinted to where Patton and Elliot were. 

“Alright, here is where all of the kids are!” Ms. Baker said, grabbing some of the kids’ attention, which included Elliot’s and Patton’s. Though what also caught Patton’s attention was his brother, who was pouting and not looking at the two adults near Ms. Baker.

“What’s wrong?” Patton said to his brother. 

“Stupid school teacher,” Was all Roman had mumbled. He then looked up, catching Patton’s pale green eyes. “Do you want Mrs. Fluffybottom?”

Patton stole another glance to the adults and after a bit, gave a slow and hesitant nod. “If it isn’t too much trouble…”

“Nonsense! It’s no trouble at all if she helps you! I will be back before you know it, my good man.” Roman gave a salute, before quickly running off to their shared room where the stuffed rabbit would be sitting on Roman’s bed. It was technically the princely boy’s rabbit, but he let Patton hold her when people who wanted to adopt came around. He would get nervous and the soft plushie kept him calm.

“I’ll be right back, Patton.” Elliot spoke quietly, standing up. Patton gave a nod and a soft smile and watched as the quiet boy left. He stood alone silently, waiting for his brother to come back.

++++++++++

Logan was a slight bit disheartened he had made the kid in costume high tail it by just a single glance, but he was quick to brush it off as the head of the orphanage, a jolly woman, went on to summarize what they could do.

“I suggest the best way to find the right kid for you two is to go up to one and try and get to know them as they play in this area! We find it is the most comfortable for children because they are in a place that is familiar to them and they feel more relaxed. They’re more inclined to act like themselves then!” Ms. Baker explained to the two, ushering them in. “I’ll be staying in the area in case of any problems occur or you have any questions. Or you find the perfect dream child!”

Logan gave a polite nod to the woman and gently took a hold of Virgil’s hand, which he noticed was shaking and slightly damp. “Sorry.” The anxious man mumbled.

“It it quite alright. Let’s just walk for a bit and you point out any kid you feel like you want to get to know.” Virgil gave a little nod and onward they went, crossing the room slowly. Most of the kids’ had looked up from their playing for a second to look at the new people, and some even gave excited waves to Logan and Virgil. 

Virgil knew it was going to take a while for him to relax and would only cause the two of them to lap around the room a hundred times, so after the third time, Virgil decided to pick one of the kids farthest away from any other because fuck it. 

This child was wearing a light blue collared shirt and jeans with dirty and warn out sneakers. He had glasses like Logan, except the frames where much thicker and adorably too big for the small tot’s face. Speckles of brown freckles littered his slightly tanned face. The boy’s skin was darker compared to Logan and Virgil’s very fair complexion. The boy’s pale green eyes where bright and curious, but they also seemed to be looking for someone. 

Virgil stopped and motioned towards the kid with his head. “That boy?” Logan asked. Virgil gave a nod in reply. “You’re ready?” Virgil was a little more hesitant with his nod this time, but he nodded nonetheless. 

Logan gave another nod back and, still holding tightly to the other’s hand, approached the boy. It didn’t take long for the child to turn his gaze in the direction of Logan and Virgil and once he did, the kid froze up like a deer caught in headlights. As they stopped a good bit closer to the child, he reached up with his right hand to play with his left sleeve and his left arm wrapped gently around his middle section. He looked nervous.

“Hello.” Logan greeted first.

The child caught Logan’s gaze and shot his gaze back down to the floor. “H-Hi.” He replied back shyly.

Alright, so far so good, Logan thought to himself. “My name is Logan Eddington and this is my husband, Virgil Eddington.”

The boy glanced up for a few seconds to look at Virgil before looking back at the ground, not saying a word. After a few moments of silence, before Logan could ask a question, the boy said in a quiet voice, “My names Patton. P-Patton Hart.”

“Like H-E-A-R-T?” Logan asked. Logan doubted that it was spelled like that, but it was a conversation starter for this shy boy Patton.

Patton shook his head. “No.”

“So, like the famous comedian?” Virgil asked. It was the first time he had spoken once since they arrived in the building, except for the small little “sorry” for his sweaty palms to Logan.

Patton’s head shot up when Virgil spoke. His glasses had slid down the bridge of his nose because of the force, but he didn’t seem to notice. “W-What?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “The comedian? Kevin Hart? Or are you too young to know who he is?” 

Patton blinked a few times, then shook his head, quickly pushing his glasses back up. “N-No no, I know him! I-I was just- I-I mean- I w-was a little- oh bother, never mind. Yes, l-like the comedian.” At this point the boy’s face had grown a tomato red color.

There was a few seconds where nothing happened, until Virgil started to quietly chuckle, which did turn into quiet laughter. Hiding his mouth behind a sleeve covered hand, he leaned against his husband as he tried to compose himself. Logan’s eyebrow’s furrowed and he found himself looked over at the child. They’re eyes met, and they both looked very confused.

“I’m sorry,” Virgil managed between laughter, “I promise I’m not laughing at-“ He was cut off by a snort and then his laughter stopped completely as his eyes grew wide and blood quickly rushed to his face. Oh dear. 

The snort from Virgil, however, had only brought a soft chuckle from his husband and a giggle from the boy, which did surprise the two men. 

However, before anything else could really go down, a rush of mostly white and a dash of red zoomed by and stood next to Patton. “Patton, I have arrived! Here you go,” The boy, who was in a prince costume, handed a stuffed rabbit to the boy, completely ignoring Logan and Virgil. “How are you?”

Patton hugged the rabbit to his chest and smiled hesitantly, adjusting the cat ears that were on top of his head. “I’m feline okay.”

Virgil let out a huff of amusement while Logan looked, well, unamused. Deciding to just ignore it, Logan looked to the other boy, which he remembered was the boy from earlier. “Who are you?” 

The boy looked up and this time kept Logan’s gaze. He puffed his chest out and stood up straighter, wrapping an arm around Patton’s shoulder and bringing him close. “I’m Prince Roman Hart, but you can just call me Roman! I am this puffball’s brother, so if you’re planning to adopt him, then you’re adopting me too.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, not leaving any room for argument. 

“Well, we had not even talked about-“ Logan had started before he was cut off by Ms. Baker.

“I see you’ve run into the Hart twins!” She said with a wide grin. Now that she had said that, both Virgil and Logan realized that the two were exactly identical, except for the clothing choice and Roman didn’t have glasses while Patton did. Virgil also realized that Patton had a blue barrette in his brown curly hair, probably to keep it from getting in his eyes, and Roman had no barrette, but a bobby pin. “Why don’t you boys run along while I talk to the Eddingtons?” She didn’t have to tell Roman twice. He quickly grabbed a hold of Patton’s hand and practically dragged him away from the adults as fast as he could, causing the other boy to squeal in surprise.

“What did you want to talk with us about, Ms. Baker?” Logan asked. 

“I know you two were only looking for only one child today,” Ms. Baker started, a sort of sad smile finding her features, “I can understand why, kid’s are one big handful. They take up lots of energy, money, that kind of thing. I want to see all of these kids get a home, but… I really want to see Roman and Patton get a nice home. 

“I’ve heard them talking during dinner before. All they want is parents that will love them, that’s it. There father had died at a young age for them and their mother was neglectful. They’re not perfect because of it, I’m sure you know. But they’re great kids once you get past that, I swear. You saw with Patton, he does have a shell that you need to break but he’s a very bubbly kiddo. And I know you haven’t been able to see much of Roman yet, but he’s a swell kid, I assure you!”

“Ms. Baker, I’m sure all of these kids here want a loving family and I would believe some would have a more tragic family experience in the past.” Logan pointed out, only to get a harsh elbow to the side from Virgil.

“That doesn’t mean shit. It was still a bad past nonetheless.” He hissed quietly. Logan’s eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. 

“Of course, my apologies. That was uncalled for.”

Ms. Baker sighed softly. “Just, consider it at least. I assure you they are wonderful kids.” With that she walked off, leaving the two adults to their thoughts and discussion.

+++++++++++

Roman and Patton both sat in silence, both fiddling with one of the ears of Mrs. Fluffybottom. 

“I thought they were pretty neat.” Patton said after a while.

Roman’s head shot up, eyes wide. “What? Pretty neat? What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not planning on leaving you for them, Ro. I’m just saying they were neat people. I’m not going unless they adopt you too!” Patton noticed the off look his brother had and frowned. “What’s the matter?”

The prince picked at a stray string on the rabbit’s ear, his eyes on the hardwood floor. “Maybe it’s best you do leave without me.”

Patton gasped. “Roman, no!”

“You’ll be able to be in a family, Patton!” Roman retorted. “I’m just holding you back from freedom. You should just go talk to the Eddingtons and tell them they can just adopt you. It’s not a double package.”

“It is a double package.” Patton sounded very serious, and he let go of Mrs. Fluffybottom’s ears to grab a hold of Roman’s shoulders. “Look at me.” He didn’t continue till his brother had looked at him. “I love you. More than any family that could ever want to adopt me. We’re family, blood family. You matter to me more than anything in the world. And if staying with you and never leaving you means I never get into a family, then so be it. I don’t care. I love you too much.”

Roman could feel tears prickle the corners of his eyes and he sniffed. “I love you too, Patton.”

“Boys!” Ms. Baker called, bringing both of the boys attention to her. “Go up to your room and back your things! You’re going to a new home!”

Both the brothers’ jaws had dropped to the floor. “B-Both of us?” Roman had stuttered. 

“Well, of course, silly goose! Now scoot! You don’t want to keep them waiting, do you?” The Hart brothers turned to look at each other and once everything sunk in, they jumped and cheered.

“YAYY!!” They practically screamed, catching pretty much all of the kids’ attention as they quickly bolted up the stairs to their room.

Boy, were those two excited little beans. A new home, a new family, a new life. They couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman and Patton were moving as quick as they could, slamming they’re suitcases onto they’re separate beds and unzipping them quickly.

They were so excited that they didn’t even bother to neatly fold there clothes before setting them in their suitcases. They pretty much just yanked the shirts off the hangers (Roman was a little more careful with his spare prince costume of course) and threw them in as well as grabbing their other clothes from their drawers and tossing them in the suitcases.

“Oh my gosh! I can’t wait to see what they’re house looks like!” Patton squealed as he pulled his backpack out from under his bed.

Roman grinned and did the same. “No matter how big or small it is, their house will be our castle and we will rule it! We will keep it safe!”

“Yeah!” Patton agreed excitedly. They stuffed whatever clothes was remaining in the backpacks and then went with their toys and other things.

Roman grabbed his cardboard sword from the corner and as he started tying it to his backpack with the hanging backpack straps, Patton cried out, “My suitcase won’t close!” Sure enough, when Roman turned around, Patton was pretty much resting all of his weight on the suit case, but the zipper still wouldn’t budge from it’s spot as he pulled on it fiercely.

“I have an idea, get up!” Patton did as Roman said, quickly scrabbling off. The princely boy flipped opened the suitcase and started spreading out the clothes inside and pushing them down, trying to get them to flatten as best as possible. Roman flipped it back closed and frowned when it didn’t even fully close. “Alright, plan B.”

“What’s plan B?” Patton asked as he watched Roman climb on top of his bed and stand up on it.

“This!” Roman simply stated, and jumped, landing smack on top of the suitcase. It wobbled and the bed creaked worryingly.

“Roman!” Patton exclaimed.

“What? You can zip it up now, Pat!” He grinned widely from his perch and Patton gave him a disapproving look, quickly zipping up his suitcase.

“That was very dangerous of you to do! What if you fell over and hurt yourself? What if you broke the bed?”

“I would’ve been fine, _dad_! Now grab your suitcase and make sure you have everything, Logan and Virgil are waiting for us!” That seemed to turn Patton’s mood completely around and he grinned and squealed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

After doing a quick once over of the room, Patton and Roman bolted out of their rooms with their cases and bags, as well as Mrs. Fluffybottom. Their suitcases made a ruckus down the staircase as they both didn’t even both to hold them up, just dragging them behind them and giving them quite the beating.

They had to have been the loudest kids to leave, but neither Patton and certainly not Roman cared about that. They were far too happy to care about that.

The brother’s came to a skidding stop at the front desk, where Ms. Baker and their new guardians were standing in front of.

“Are you two… alright? One of you didn’t fall down the stairs, did you?” Logan asked, turning toward them as he quirked an eyebrow slightly.

Patton let out a breathy giggle, shaking his head. “No, we’re perfectly perfect!”

“Yes! Why would we be anything but that?” Roman inquired.

Logan didn’t have a chance to give Roman an answer, or to even think of an answer, as his husband had set down the pen next to the paperwork that was in front of him that he had just signed. “Done.” He spoke softly.

“Well, you know what that means, boys!” Ms. Baker exclaimed, clasping her hands together in front of her. “You get to go home with your new family now!”

Patton was practically vibrating with excitement at this point. Being the kid he was, and honestly not being to hold it back anymore, he shot forward and tackled Logan into a tight hug. Not like Patton’s little tackle honestly moved Logan. “Thank you so, so, so much for adopting me and my brother! You have no idea how much this makes us happy!”

Of course, Patton couldn’t see Logan’s expression at the moment, but Roman could. The only way he could really describe it was when a computer freezes up and stops working, so it has to reboot itself. Which, in a few moments, Logan’s body did relax ever so slightly and his arms moved to gently pat against the boy’s back. “Oh, uh, you’re both  
welcome.”

Patton grinned and let go, before quickly going to Virgil and tackling him into a hug. Again, being a child, didn’t exactly move him or anything. Virgil’s expression was a bit different from Logan’s. He was surprised and maybe even uncomfortable.

“And thank you so, so, so much too. You won’t regret it, I promise.” Patton said softly.

“Yeah, um, no problem kid.” Virgil replied, hesitantly resting a hand against the top of the child’s head.

Patton gave one last squeeze before pulling away and running back over to Roman, grin faltered in no way.

“I’m going to miss you boys so much.” Ms. Baker sniffled, catching the attention of Patton and Roman. “I’m so happy for you two.”

That’s when they both realized that they probably wouldn’t see Ms. Baker ever again. Pretty much their care giver, not exactly for the majority of their life, but she had been there for them for a few years. Enough for them to grow a strong relationship with her.

They both ran forward, throwing their arms around her tightly. She laughed wetly, hugging them back just as tightly. “You’re going to make me break down, sweethearts!”

“We’re going to miss you too, Ms. Baker. Thank you for everything.” Roman said softly, Patton giving a gentle nod in agreement. He was pretty sure if he spoke his voice would crack.

They pulled away and Ms. Baker wiped the streaming tears from her cheeks. “Now, go to your new home, boys. Don’t leave your new parents waiting too long.”

Smiling widely, Roman and Patton ran over to the door where Logan and Virgil were already waiting, excitement back and bubbling joyously inside of them.

The doors were pushed open and they were outside in the warm sun. In the front was parked a dark blue, almost black car. It was started up and running.

“Race you to the car!” Patton said out of no where before running full sprint towards it.

“How dare you! That’s cheating!” Roman called, following close behind him, but not quiet close enough. They both heard either Virgil or Logan yell to them to be careful. Probably was Virgil.

“I won! I won!” Patton cheered as his hand came down on the back door handle of the car. Roman pouted at his brother, coming to his side to give him a playful bump.

“You betrayed me, Patton! I thought you were better than this.” Patton only giggled, bumping Roman back.

It would’ve turned into an all out bumping match if Logan hadn’t caught the two brother’s attention by saying, “Alright, Patton and Roman, help me get your luggage into the car.”

They obeyed quickly, not wanting to put a bad impression of themselves to their new guardians, and went around to the trunk of the car. It was already opened, so they quickly slipped they’re backpacks off and heaved they’re suitcases into the back. With a slam, the trunk was securely closed and the two, now Eddington brother’s, climbed into the back of the car.

Virgil was already in the passenger side, seatbelt on and head turned to look out the window, silent as he seemed to always be. Why was he so quiet?

“Now, our next stop will be your new house.” Logan announced as he buckled himself in, causing the two in the back to cheer quite loudly. Both boys didn’t notice the light flinch from the man in the passenger seat.

“Finally, we will be able to see our castle! I will be able to keep not only you Patton, but also Logan and Virgil safe from any intruding dragon witches!” Roman declared as the car lurched forward, leaving behind the orphanage. Their first real home.

“Dragon witch?” Logan questioned.

“Yeah. She’s really mean.” Patton confirmed, a frown appearing on his face. “She cursed our dad and put a horrible spell on our mom.”

Roman nodded. “Yes, and I promised from that day on that I would protect Patton and myself and anyone that we love from the dragon witch’s clutches. No one will fall under her spells while I’m around!” With that, he puffed his chest out, looking as brave and tough as an eight year old possibly could.

Logan and Virgil shared a glance with each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, before Virgil finally spoke, “Well, thanks for that, Princey. We appreciate it.”

Roman blinked. “Princey?”

“Yeah, Princey. It’s a nickname. Do you not like it?”

“No, no, no! I like it! I was just a little surprised that’s all.” Roman replied, trying to look at Virgil through the rear view mirror.

“Aww, that’s so cool! I want a nickname too!” Patton bounced in his seat, his eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity.

“O-Oh, um...” Virgil trailed off for a while, and Patton thought he might not give him one, before he quietly said, “how about Patty? I-I mean, you don’t have to like it, and it’s simplistic right now, and I could probably think of-“

“I love it!!” Patton squealed. “Where you basing it off of kitty because of my ears?!”

“Uh... yeah sure kid. That’s where I got it from.”

“Oh my goodness! Roman did you hear, did you hear, did you-“ Patton was cut off suddenly as he started coughing, close to violently, catching the adults’ attention in the front quite quickly.

Roman immediately reached over to give reassuring pats to his brother, smiling to hide his own concern. “My god, brother, you have to remember to breath and take a break once in a while.”

Patton did eventually calm down enough to sheepishly get out, “I got overexcited.”

“Does this happen all the time?” Virgil asked. The two realized he was turned around all the way in his seat, looking slightly frazzled and most definitely concerned.

Roman nodded. “Mhm. It hasn’t happened in a while, but this puffball will sometimes get so excited he’ll forget to breath and pass out. Or he’ll get so excited he’ll make himself sick or cough really bad. Example of that: a few moments ago.”

Patton blushed and looked away from the adult pairs of eyes bashfully. “Heh, sorry.”

“That is a little concerning.” Logan said softly at the wheel.

“A little? You know what, I’m not going to try and get into the ifs right now.” Virgil shook his head and turned back around, sinking in his seat.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset anyone.” Patton apologized again, this time quieter.

“It’s fine, it’s just-“ Virgil breathed through his nose slowly, “we’re glad you’re okay, Patty.”

The nickname surprised Patton and it was either that that brought his mood up, or the comforting arm that Roman wrapped around him.

The rest of the car ride was a nice comfortable silence. The silence wasn’t broken till Logan came to a stop in a driveway in front of a light grey house. “Alright, we are here.” Logan announced as he popped the trunk.

Roman and Patton hopped out of the car before Logan had even turned the vehicle off, looking up at the house they were going to live in with wide eyes and jaws dropped. They didn’t even know how long they were standing there for, but it must have been a long time.

“Well, you just gonna stand out here and catch flies in your mouth or are you gonna grab your bags and go inside?” Virgil spoke from behind them, causing them to jump and spin around.

A small amused smirk had found its way on his pale face and he was holding their backpacks in his hands, cases near his feet. They must have really been standing there for a while.

With lightning fast speed, or at least lightning fast speed for them, they grabbed they’re things and ran to the house (not before saying a quick ‘thank you’ to Virgil) and Logan opened the door just in time for them to come rushing in without barreling into the door.

“Please take your shoes off before you get further into the house.” Logan informed the two. Again, they obeyed without saying a word, kicking there shoes off quickly.

And with that, they started exploring the whole house. Well, at least all of the first floor. They were rushing around, checking out the kitchen, dining room, living room, and bathroom. The whole place was hardwood so Virgil and Logan both did eventually get them to stop long enough to tell them to be careful (and then Patton had slipped and fell and he was pretty sure he was going to have a bruise but he insisted he was okay).

“This place is awesome!” Roman said between breaths as he came to a stop in front of the two men. Patton nodded, resting his hands on his knees, needing to catch his breath.

“Would you like to check out your room?” Logan asked, amusement evident in his voice.

“Yes!” Roman and Patton said together.

“You’ll have to share a room for now,” Virgil informed them, “so I hope that’s not too much trouble.”

They shook their heads quickly. They didn’t mind it at all, and even kind of preferred it actually.

They followed they’re parents closely up the stairs, which were hardwood, and yes, Virgil and Logan did tell them very clearly to be careful walking up and down the steps. They showed the boys where their bathroom was and then, here it was, there room.

“We, at first, were only planning to adopt one child. However, that is not the case anymore,” Logan said. “That being said, this was a last minute decision on our part, so we only have one bed as of right now. We thought, as you two are brothers, that you two wouldn’t mind sharing a bed as well. However, if it is a problem, we can always-“

“It’s perfect.” Roman cut off Logan. So far, the room was plain, with only a dresser, a closet, a desk and desk chair, and a bed. It was a little small for two children, but they had a guest room, which they said they could convert into a room for one of them if they wanted.

“We shared practically everything at the orphanage, it’s fine. We love it. We love everything here. Thank you so much.” Patton sniffled, tears glistening in his eyes. It was wonderful. Really wonderful.

“It’s great.” Even Roman was getting teary eyed.

Without much warning, Roman and Patton both turned and hugged Logan and Virgil. Luckily they were close together, making it easier for them to really hug the both of them into that big family group hug. It was nice, even though the other two took a bit to hug back.

“How about you kids put your clothes and things away and then we go out to eat?” Virgil suggested after they pulled away, causing Logan to look at him with raised eyebrows.

“Like to a restaurant?” Roman asked.

“Yes, to a restaurant. How long has it been since you two have been to a restaurant?”

“Uh,” Roman looked to Patton for an answer, who just shrugged, “we don’t know. If we went, we were pretty young and don’t remember.”

Virgil blinked once. “Alright, we’re going out to eat then, it’s final. If you guys need help with anything, me and Logan will just be downstairs. Hangers are in the closet for your shirts and whatever.” Roman and Patton watched as Virgil grabbed a hold of Logan’s hand, who looked quite confused, and quickly pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

Roman and Patton looked at each other. They both agreed with a single glance that that was a little weird. Oh well. Probably just some weird adult things.


End file.
